wanatrufandomcom_de-20200214-history
Almanach W
Kubewerk als Almanach Wadenwickel: gelbe: Sueben / Badener. rote: Franken; Wenden. weiße: Langobarden. Wagner: Haplo E1b1b1 -V13+ Walachen, Walchen, Welsche: Walarich: Heiliger RKK, Tag 10.Januar. Walburga: Heilige RKK, Tag 25.Februar. Waldeck und Pyrmont: Adelsgeschlecht der Wittekinder, Georg Friedrich der reformierte Graf von Waldeck und Pyrmont. Walhiska: DNA-Kelten als biologische Ethnie. In Europa 253,6 Mio Köpfe nach Schätzung. Walker: zum Clan Mac Gregor. siehe L-193. Wallace: Schottenclan (Walls). Wallace ist der Name eines schottischen Clans, der aus Ayrshire und Renfrewshire stammt, wo er seit dem 12. Jahrhundert vertreten ist. Der Name stammt möglicherweise von einem lateinischen Wort für „Walisisch“. Der bekannteste Sohn des Clans war der schottische Freiheitskämpfer William Wallace, der im späten 13. und frühen 14. Jahrhundert an der Seite Robert the Bruce' gegen die Engländer kämpfte, kurz Schottland regierte und am Ende verraten wurde. Er wird auch in einer inoffiziellen schottischen Nationalhymne besungen (Scots wha hae wi’ Wallace bled). Das Motto des Clans lautet entsprechend Pro libertate („Für die Freiheit“). Clan-Chief Ian Francis Wallace of that Ilk, Chief of the Name and Arms of Wallace. Verbündet mit Comyn. Wallonen: Walls: zum Clan Wallace. Walters: zum Clan Forbes od. Buchanan. Wanatru: Der Name Wanatru stammt aus dem isländischen und bedeutet 'Treu den Wanen'. Die Wanen sind in der wikingischen Mythologie ein zweitrangiges Göttergeschlecht. Sie entsprechen den Gottheiten der vor-germanischen Bevölkerung, dem 'Alten Volk' der irländischen Sagen. Heute ist Wanatru eine Naturreligion, welche kein einheitliches Lehrgebäude kennt. Die Grundlage des Wanatru bezieht sich daher immer auf die Wanen, entweder auf die gesammten Gottheiten oder auf einzelne Götter oder Göttinnen. Das Leben der einstigen Wanatru spielte sich in sogenannten mütterlichen Clans und Familien ab. Oberhaupt eines Clans war stets eine Clanmutter, Sie repräsentierte eine Wanengöttin unter den Menschen. Die männlichen Clanangehörigen verblieben ihr ganzes Leben im Clan und hatten die Hauptaufgabe den Clan autark zu versorgen. Selbstverständlich gab es auch vielfälltige Verbindungen zu anderen Clans. Einerseits durch die auftretenden Liebesbeziehungen, Mutter- und Vaterschaften, Feste und wirtschaftlische Verbindungen. Die bekannteste historische Gruppe waren die Pikten, welche das heutige Schottland ihre Heimat nannten. Nun wollen wir jedoch nicht nur vom vergangenen Reden, sondern starten in ein neues Leben, zum Leben als Volk der Wanatru. Sollte man sich nach den historischen Stämmen oder Völkerschaften benennen, was eine regionale Einschränkung mit sich zieht, oder sollte man lieber einen neugestalteten Namen geben. Wir haben uns für letztere entschieden und können Dir hier unseren Namen der Vana präsentieren. Aus dem Buch "Völker und Stämme in Deutschland" von Armin E. Hepp kann man folgenden Abschnitt nachlesen: Möglicherweise sind Megalithiker und Schnurkeramiker urverwandte Populationen - vielleicht sind damals aber auch zwei grundverschiedene Urrassen eine glückliche Symbiose eingegangen. Während Wanenglaube, Mutterrecht, Geschwistererhe, Phallus- und Fruchtbarkeitskult der Megalithiker ... Wandalen, Wandilier, Vandilier: Wanen: Die Wanen sind Gottheiten und stehen in Verbindung mit dem 'Alten Volk' der irländischen und schottischen Geschichte. Heute werden sie von den Wanatru geehrt. Mit die bekannteste Göttin heißt Freya. Ihr Bruder Freyr bzw. Ingwi, ihr gemeinsamer Vater der Wassergott Njörd und ihre Mutter Nerthus. Die Wanen pflegten seit ältester Zeit die Geschwisterliebe, so wie es bei den Pharaonen vorkam. Wangionen: Waräger: Ward: DNA 25-2. U198. Alexander Earnest Hope-Ward geb. 1879 England L-193. Warnen, Varnier: Wasa: lutherisches und kath. Adelshaus in Schweden. Anna Katharina Constantia Wasa kath. Prinzessin von Polen, Papa Sigismund III. Wasa kath. König von Polen. Christine Wasa luth. Königin von Schweden., Papa Gustav Adolf Wasa König von Schweden, Mama Hohenzollerin von Brandenburg. Gustav Adolf Wasa luth. König von Schweden, + Hohenzollerin von Brandenburg, = Christine Wasa Königin von Schweden. Kasimir Johann Wasa kath. Prinz von Polen und Jesuitengeneral, Papa Sigismund III. Wasa kath. König von Polen. Sigismund III. Wasa kath. König von Polen, = Wladislaw IV. Wasa kath. König von Polen, Kasimir Johann Wasa kath. Prinz von Polen und Jesuitengeneral, Anna Katharina Constantia Wasa kath. Prinzessin von Polen. Wladislaw IV. Wasa kath. König von Polen, Papa Sigismund III. Wasa kath. König von Polen. Wass: zum Clan Munro. Watson: zum Clan Buchanan. Watt: zum Clan Buchanan. Weaver: zum Clan Mac Farlane. Webster: zum Clan Mac Farlane. Weir: zum Clan Buchanan. Weis: zum Clan Lamont. Weißrußland: R1a 51%; I2 * / I2a 17,5%; N 10%; I1 5,5%; R1b 5,5%; E1b1b 4%; J2 2,5%; G 1,5%; I2b 1%; J * / J1 1%; T 0%; Q 0%; . Welf: Welf I. Herzog von Baiern (Jüngere Welfen); Papa Albert Azzo II. Herzog von Este, Mama Kunigunde Welfin; + Judith von Northumberland, = Heinrich der Schwarze Herzog von Baiern Herzog von Sachsen. Welf II. Herzog von Baiern, Papa Rudolf der Welfe, Mama Ita von Öningen; + Imiza von Luxemburg; = Kunigunde Welfin, Welf III. Herzog von Kärnten. Welfen: Adelsgeschlecht. Agnes die Welfin von Braunschweig * (mtDNA) (1201–1267), V: Welfe Heinrich von Braunschweig; M: Pfalzgräfin Agnes von Staufen. + 1222 Otto II. Herzog von Baiern († 1253 brachte die Kurpfalz an die Wittelsbacher (bis 1918)). Judith Welfin von Baiern, + Friedrich Hohenstaufer Herzog von Schwaben, = Friedrich Barbarossa Herzog von Schwaben König von Deutschland Kaiser von Rom. Kunigunde Welfin; + Albert Azzo II. Herzog von Este, = Welf I. König von Baiern (Jüngere Welfen). Rudolf der Welfe, + Ita von Öningen; = Welf II. Herzog von Baiern. Welf II. Herzog von Baiern, Papa Rudolf der Welfe, Mama Ita von Öningen; + Imiza von Luxemburg; = Kunigunde Welfin, Welf III. Herzog von Kärnten. Welf III. Herzog von Kärnten, Papa Welf II. Herzog von Baiern, Mama Imiza von Luxemburg. Welsh: Y-DNA L21. Weltzin: mecklenburgisches Adelsgeschlecht; Haplo I2b1 Wenden: rote Wadenwickel. Werl: Gisela von Werl, + Konrad II. Kaiser von Rom, = Heinrich III. Kaiser von Rom. Hermann von Werl; + Gerborg von Burgund. Wettiner / Haus Wettin: U-106. Adelshaus. Die Linie des Hauses Wettin wurde als R1b-U106 (Z381> Z156> Z305> DF98 + Zweig) durch die Prüfung von zwei bekannten Nachfahren des Wettin Linie von Brad Michael Kleine identifiziert. Die Ergebnisse bestätigten, dass die beiden Männer, die einen gemeinsamen Vorfahren in Franz teilen, besitzen die gleiche Haplogruppe und Haplotypen. Die Mitglieder des Hauses Wettin sind die Könige Edward VII, König Georg V., König Eduard VIII und George VI des Vereinigten Königreichs, alle Könige der Belgier, die Könige von Portugal von 1853 bis 1910, die Könige von Bulgarien von 1887 bis 1946, mehrere Könige von Polen und Großfürsten von Litauen, die Markgrafen von Meißen 1075-1423, die sächsischen Kurfürsten 1423-1806, der Könige von Sachsen 1806-1918, und den Herrschern der zahlreichen kleineren sächsischen Herzogtümer. Dietrich I. Wettin 5.Markgraf der Ostmark 1031-1034, Papa Dedo I. von Wettin, + Mathilde von Meißen, = Dedo II., Thimo d.Ältere, Gero Graf von Brehna, Friedrich Bischof von Münster. Dedo II. Wettin 6.Markgraf der Ostmark 1034-1075, Papa Dietrich I. 5.Markgraf der Ostmark, = Heinrich I. Graf von Eilenburg 8.Markgraf der Ostmark 9.Markgraf von Meißen. Heinrich I. Wettin Graf von Eilenburg 8.Markgraf der Ostmark 1086-1103 9.Markgraf von Meißen 1090-1103, Papa Dedo II. 6.Markgraf der Ostmark, + Gertrud von Meißen, = Heinrich II. 9.Markgraf der Ostmark 11.Markgraf von Meißen. Heinrich II. Wettin 9.Markgraf der Ostmark 1103-1117 11.Markgraf von Meißen 1104-1123, Papa Heinrich I. Graf von Eilenburg 8.Markgraf der Ostmark, Mama Gertrud von Meißen. Konrad I. Wettin 14.Markgraf von Meißen 1130-1156 13.Markgraf der Ostmark 1136-1156, gest. 1157; Papa Thimo der Jüngere 10.Markgraf von Meißen, = Otto der Reiche 15.Markgraf von Meißen, Dietrich II. 14.Markgraf der Ostmark, Dedo V. 15.Markgraf der Ostmark Graf von Groitsch. Dietrich II. Wettin 14.Markgraf der Ostmark 1156-1185, Papa Konrad I. 14.Markgraf von Meißen 13.Markgraf der Ostmark. Dedo V. Wettin 15.Markgraf der Ostmark 1185-1190 Graf von Groitsch, Papa Konrad I. 14.Markgraf von Meißen 13.Markgraf der Ostmark. Friedrich I. der Streitbare Wettiner Markgraf von Meißen 1381-1428 17.Herzog von Sachsen 1423-1428, = Friedrich II. Friedrich II. der Sanftmütige Wettiner 18.Herzog von Sachsen 1428-1464, Papa Friedrich I. der Streitbare Markgraf von Meißen 17.Herzog von Sachsen, = Ernst, Albert. Ernst Wettiner 19.Herzog von Sachsen 1464-1486, Papa Friedrich II. der Sanftmütige 18.Herzog von Sachsen, = Friedrich III. Friedrich III. der Weise Wettiner 20.Herzog von Sachsen 1486-1525, Papa Ernst 19.Herzog von Sachsen. Wheelan: zum Clan Mac Donald. White: zum Clan Lamont. Wiesenau: 1919, vorher hieß es Krebsjauche; gehörte zu Brieskow-Finkenheerd, heute zur Gemeinde Liebenau. Wiho: Heiliger RKK, Tag 13.Februar. Wikinger: DNA-Ethnie in Europa 42 Mio Köpfe nach Schätzung. Wildes: Y-DNA L21. Wilkie: zum Clan Mac Donald. Wilkinson: Borders. zum Clan Mac Donald. Willems: Derk Willems geb. 1670 Holland DNA 25-2 P-311. Williams: geb. 1755; DNA 25-2. Y-DNA L21; Abimelech Williams 1755 DNA 25-2 P-513. Es ist die zweithäufigste Familienname in Wales und die dritthäufigste Nachname in ganz Großbritannien, die dritthäufigste in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika und Australien und die fünfthäufigste in Neuseeland. Williamson: zum Clan Gunn od. Mac Kay. Willis: Y-DNA L21. Wills, Wilson: zum Clan Gunn. Winiler: Witherington: Borders. Wittekinder: Ahn Wittekind der Sachse; = Grafen von Waldeck und Pyrmont. Wodan: Ahn der I. Bauern-Sippen seit der Steinzeit. Wolfram: Heiliger RKK, Tag 20.März. Wood: (dt. Holz) Y-DNA L21; Schottenclan. Zum größten Teil, entstand das Holz Nachnamen als topographische Namen verwendet, um eine Person, die in Dauer, oder in einem Wald oder Wald Arbeitete beschreiben. Dieser Name wird aus dem mittelenglischen Wode abgeleitet und bedeutet "Holz" (aus dem Altenglischen Wudu). Ein frühes Beispiel dieses Namens (eines persönlichen Wohnsitz in der Nähe eines Holz) ist der Wode, Aufgenommen in Hertfordshire, England 1242. Der Standortname aussi Erschien im frühen Aufzeichnungen als latinisiert Bosco (aus dem Alten Französisch Holz, Bedeutung "Holz"), eine andere Ableitung für den Nachnamen ist von einem Spitznamen des exzentrischen Jahr oder gewalttätige Person, von dem altenglischen WOD abgeleitet, wad, und Middle English wod, Wode, alle Bedeutung "rasenden" oder "wild". Diese Ableitung ist viel weniger in Betracht gezogen werden häufiger als die Standort Ursprungs, eine frühe Auftreten des Nachnamens auf diese Weise (von einem Spitznamen) abgeleitet ist der Wode, Aufgezeichnet in Worcestershire, England, im Jahre 1221. Wright: zum Clan Mac Intyre. Württemberger: Wylie: zum Clan Gunn.